


Alex Standall and the Movie Addict

by TheAverageOne11



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Awkward Zach, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hannah is a good friend, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAverageOne11/pseuds/TheAverageOne11
Summary: Zach goes to The Crestmont in order to see Alex a few days in a row and watches a movie each time, even ones he doesn't like.Or: Five times Zach watched a movie at the Crestmont just to see Alex and one time he didn't have to.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Alex Standall and the Movie Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is an idea I've had for awhile that I never got around to writing and seeing as I'm currently very upset because Zach couldn't have told Alex he enjoyed the kiss before he got into a relationship with Charlie for whatever reason, I would say it's a good time to go for it.  
> (Hannah is alive but Alex still has a brain injury)

**The first time** , Zach promised to go the movies with the boys on Sunday, not knowing that Alex was in fact working there now. Alex was starting to get used to working at The Crestmont, or at least that's what he figured when he started getting bored, but he could hardly complain because Hannah's company was very appreciated. He had only started working there a few days prior, when Clay and his family went away for their summer vacation. He needed the money and the distraction, or so his parents thought, and this was the kind of job he could do even with his TBI.

Hannah was great, she taught him everything he needed to know and made sure to take over any of the jobs outside the counter, although she is a bit of a tease. After only a few days, the job got a little stale, the initial excitement that he was actually working wearing out. Even though he was bored, Alex was relived to have some time to relax, even at work. But of course, peace and quiet weren't a privilege in Alex's life for long.

"Heads up Alex, they're gonna be a pain in the ass." Hannah said as Monty, Bryce, Zach, Justin and Scott all entered. He saw Monty point at them and turn to say something to the rest of the gang. They all laughed at whatever he said, well except for Zach who seemed a little distant from the group.

"Hey guys." Alex said, not wanting to start any drama seeing as he is at work. Him and the guys were on good terms, so he didn't think too much of it at first.

"Alex! Zachy didn't tell us you work here now." Monty said, smirking at him. Alex looked between Monty and Zach, confused.

"What? Why would Zach-" Everyone started snickering at the beginning of his question, except for Zach, once again.

"Ignore them Alex, they think they're funny. Can I have Mike and Ikes, Hot Tamales and a Diet Coke please?" Zach said, stepping in front of the counter. Everyone started cackling again. Alex nodded, eyeing them suspiciously and placed the Mike and Ikes and Hot Tamales on the counter. He carefully avoided eye contact with Zach and got him a diet coke. Zach smiled fondly as he give him a 20 dollar bill and left.

"What the hell is wrong with you Monty?" He heard Zach scorn the jock as they moved towards the auditorium, trying to be quiet and failing. But Monty and Bryce just laughed.

"Zach, buddy, relax. We're just messing with you." Bryce replied. Zach turned around and caught his gaze before he entered the auditorium and Alex could have sworn that he saw him smile.

"What the hell is their problem? Why are they making fun of me all of a sudden?" Alex asked, annoyed. But Hannah chuckled.

"I don't know male. Something tells me you weren't the one being made fun of." She said. Alex smiled, noticing the nickname,

"What are you talking about female?" Alex had a habit of overthinking everything, but he felt like it was pretty obvious they were teasing him just now.

"Well... You know. You and a certain, particularly handsome, very athletic jock, seem to be spending a lot of time together recently." Alex just raised his eyebrows in response but Hannah rolled her eyes. "Very sweet, tall, muscular, dark haired, rich... Been helping you with your TBI.... Ring a bell?" She said teasingly.

"Seriously, Hannah? There's nothing going on between Zach and me... Besides you know he's into you right?" Hannah just scoffed.

"Correction: He was into me. Past tense. Besides I never said he likes you. He's just spending a lot of time with you and his friends are teasing him, because they're assholes and deep down they're jealous that Zach isn't spending as much time with them. In any case, there's no need for them to make fun of you, that's my job." Hannah said, grinning. Alex sighed, holding back a smile.

The movie finished a three hours later and fortunately none of them payed much attention this time around as they were already in a deep conversation, probably about the movie. The Avengers Endgame seemed like the type of movie they would talk about. Only Zach looked their way and Alex felt his heart skip a beat.

"Okay I take it back male, he was definitely looking at you just now." Hannah told him, grinning like a child.

"Um, no. Are you blind? He was definitely looking at you." He retorted. Alex was really trying not to get his hopes up. He started having strange feelings for Zach since he started helping him with through his brain injury, seemingly out of nowhere. But, he knew Zach was into girls so the whole thing was a recipe for disaster.

"Sure, let's go with that for now..." Hannah just shook head as she left to scrape the gum off the chairs.

* * *

**The second time,** was the very next day. Alex was surprised to see that Zach was coming to see another movie, but this time he was by himself. Alex was by himself too, as Hannah was out in front checking people's tickets. They had a quick interaction as Zach showed her his ticket and then he came up to the counter slowly, looking as awkward as someone like him could look.

"Hey Alex... Um, I'm really sorry about yesterday. Monty's a dick." Zach said awkwardly, his hands in his pockets. Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, don't worry about it, just a part of being friends with Monty." Alex brushed it off with a smile. He couldn't help but appreciate the concern Zach showed for him, even for such little things. Alex was used to Monty already, probably far more than anyone else in their group.

"So, how come you're working here now? If you need some money I'd be more than happy to help. You shouldn't exhaust yourself too much." Zach offered, a surprisingly concerned expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it. My parents thought I needed a distraction so they found me this job. The money is just a nice bonus for me, they're just trying to help me with my TBI." Alex explained. In all honesty, he thought it was a stupid idea, but he figured he would get to hang out with Hannah and earn some cash in the process so he accepted it.

"But... I help you with that..." Zach said, confused, sounding almost jealous. But Alex just chuckled.

"Obviously. I meant in terms of my state of mind, you know" Zach just nodded in relief. He really enjoyed spending time with Alex and helping out with his physical rehabilitation, he would hate it for his parents to take over for him, as selfish as that sounds. "So, here to see Mulan?" He asked.

"Yeah, I always loved the animated movie as a kid. My mother did too, you know, seeing China in the past and those women who sneaked off to fight in the wars for the honor of their families and stuff. I guess I should watch the movie too." Zach explained. Alex nodded gently, thinking about how nostalgic he feels every time he watches his favorite movies again, mostly Harry Potter.

"All by yourself?" Alex asked, raising his eyebrows. Zach never goes anywhere without his boys, unless he was helping Alex out. That was a little insulting for Alex, who couldn't help but think that Zach was embarrassed that he was helping him and would rather not have the team know. But of course, they knew anyway.

"Yeah, I've come to the conclusion that they're a pain in the ass." Zach said jokingly. "Also I'd rather not have Monty ruin one of my favorite movies with his stupid commentary." They both let out a laugh.

"Yeah you can say that again. So what can I get you?" Alex asked.

"Mike and Ikes, Hot Tamales and-"

"And a diet coke, right?" Alex asked before he could stop himself. His cheeks going red that he remembered what Zach had wanted the previous day.

"Right." Zach said, smiling with a small flush on his cheeks. Alex saw him going for his wallet and he felt bad.

"Hey, don't even think about that. Having a designated best friend who works at the movies comes with its perks." Alex said with a smile.

"Best friend? You...you really mean that?" He asked not so confidently. Alex couldn't really tell if he looked disappointed or happy, which was confusing. In fact he looked like a mixture of both.

"Yeah, of course I do, you've done so much for me and we have so much fun together, yet I never get to repay you." Zach beamed at him then, but something visibly stinging him still.

"Thank you... that... that means so much to me, but come on it's not like I'm short on money or anything-"

"Zach put that wallet away before I smack you with my cane." Alex interrupted and his face was so serious that if Zach didn't know any better, he'd say he was going to make good on his threat.

"Fine. You win. But I'm paying you next time." Zach said, his tone playful and resigned.

"I will think about it. Enjoy your movie." Zach smiled and turned to go towards the auditorium, a little bit too enthusiastically. He could tell Hannah was staring at them but he chose not to make any eye contact to avoid her vicious teasing which Alex would surely have to deal with later. Unfortunately he had a scheduled doctor's appointment before his shift ended, so his father came to pick him and up and he never got to greet Zach on his way out of the movies.

* * *

**The third time,** also the following day, Alex was astonished to see that Zach was coming to see another movie, yet again, by himself. Hannah elbowed him gently and Alex could practically hear her excitement. Zach came up to the counter slowly, looking as awkward as someone like him could look.

"Hey Alex! Hey Hannah! How are you doing" Zach greeted them.

"Pretty good so far. Two hours into our shifts and no toilets to clean yet. That's a good sign." Alex replied.

"Yeah, it's literally the worst part of this job. You'd be surprised at how messy those toilets can get." Hannah added. Alex felt horrible because a lot of the time she cleaned them by herself so Alex wouldn't put a strain on his body. He could barely get her to promise to call for him if she ever needed help. Hannah is a saint. "I can't believe you're here to watch another movie. Netflix is a thing you know." She added jokingly.

"Umm, yeah. I guess I just liked...the, uh, selection of movies these past few days." Zach said nervously, all but staring at Alex.

"Mhm, I bet." Hannah replied, glancing at Alex for a second smugly. Alex was going to kill her. He needed to change the topic and fast.

"So! Mike and Ikes?" Alex mentally punched himself for admitting to remembering what he bought again. But Zach didn't seem weirded out in the slightest, in fact he grinned.

"Yes, and Hot Tamales-"

"And a Diet Coke. Coming right up." As he said that, he heard Hannah giggling somewhere behind him and he's sure Zach heard it too. _Damn it, Hannah!_

"So... watching Fantastic Beasts?" Alex asked as he poured the diet coke in a plastic cup, trying to distract him from the embarrassment that Hannah Baker is causing for him.

"Oh, yeah. I've never watched Harry Potter so I figured I'd see what the hype is about." That answer almost made Alex drop the cup.

"What?! What do you mean you've never watched Harry Potter before?" Alex was astonished. He practically grew up with those movies.

"My mom didn't really want me watching those kinds of movies as a kid and by the time I got older I never got around to it." Zach replied shyly, picking up his snacks and handing in a bill that Alex was too shocked to even reject. That broke Alex's heart. He knew Zach's mom was strict and had high expectations, but banning Harry Potter is just asinine. He gave Zach a weak smile as he walked away. That's when he heard Hannah giggle again.

"Are you serious, female? Contain your fangirlish behavior." Alex all but yelled. That could have been really embarrassing for him.

"No, I'm Severus." She replied, a little too seriously before erupting into a laugh.

"Did...Did you just-* That was so dumb and yet so brilliant that Alex couldn't really contain his smile.

"So blondie, still think he's not into you?" Hannah asked as she wiped the counter.

"My hair is brown now actually-"

"Don't dodge the question Malfoy!" Alex sighed in defeat. Leave it to Hannah to come up with an annoying nickname and not give you an opportunity to defend yourself.

"It's really not like that, Hannah. We're just friends. I mean he's not even into guys." He complained. It was true. He doesn't know much about Zach's love life, but he has seen him dating a girl once before. He had also asked Hannah out once.

"Okay then...Have it your way." Hannah said with a resigned sigh.

A couple of hours later, the movie was over and Zach came out, smiling as he made his way to where Alex was.

"Soo.. How was it? Fantastic Beasts isn't a great introduction to the Harry Potter universe, but all the same." Alex looked at Zach, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"I actually loved it! All those magical creatures were so majestic! I don't know if I've ever told you but I love animals, kinda thinking about becoming a marine biologist." Zach explained, his eyes glittering with excitement. Alex was baffled. He never knew Zach wanted to become a marine biologist. "I didn't understand some parts of the movie but I probably need to watch Harry Potter for that." He added, still smiling. But then his smile faded. "Hey, so, I wanted to ask you-"

"Alex!" A loud and distant voice interrupted Zach before he could finish his sentence - Hannah's voice. "Alex come help me out please. There's a rather unpleasant surprise for us in the bathroom." Her voice was closer that time before her figure popped out of the hall leading to the bathrooms. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." She said, regret visible on his face.

"Hey Hannah, uh, no it's, it's okay. I was just leaving. Better leave you guys to do your job." He said, almost sounding disappointed as he made his way to the exit. Alex looked at him as he was leaving before he turned to Hannah, who mouthed sorry.

"Let's go, I can't wait to see what horrors await us in the bathrooms this time." He says jokingly as he starts making his way to the bathroom. He can't help but wonder what Zach was going to ask him. It sounded like he was trying to ask him out or something, at least, that's what Alex hoped he was trying to ask. _Shit._ He was already catching serious feelings. He put it aside, leaving his mind at peace with the idea that it was probably just a question regarding the movie. He realized that he wasn't even listening to what Hannah was explaining about the bathroom situation.

* * *

**The fourth time** was two days later, on Thursday, and Alex couldn't wait to get back to work. Normally, having a Wednesday off would be something he would look forward to. But this time, all he wanted to do was go to work and wait for Zach to show up. Sure enough, Zach did. He looked unsure when he walked in but his face lit up when he saw him. Unfortunately, Alex was checking tickets this time so he couldn't get him the snacks that he remembers all too well.

"Hey Alex. Didn't see you here yesterday." He said, grinning as if he didn't say anything that had implications. Not only was he here yesterday too but he was expecting Alex to be there too. Alex's walls were starting to crumble and that wasn't good at all.

"Yeah, I have Wednesdays off apparently." Zach nodded in response, looking down. "You watch a lot of movies don't you?" Alex added, looking at his movie ticket. barely able to hold his shock.

"Well yea. I mean, Love, Simon was apparently pretty popular, soo..." Alex couldn't believe that Zach was going to see Love, Simon. He tried not to think about it too much, straight people watch Love, SImon too. Zach isn't homophobic, in fact he's known for standing up to Monty whenever he called Tony a fag. He was about to say something when he noticed someone else entering The Crestmont - Monty and Scott. They looked suspiciously happy, Alex noted, until they saw them and Monty's face dropped.

"Zachy! What are you doing here?" Monty asked, an ounce of panic present in his voice. He looked at them as if he was being attacked.

"Here to watch Love, Simon. Just like you... apparently." Zach said, confused.

"Oh... Love, Simon? Is... is that what we're watching?" Monty asked, failing miserably at pretending not to know that that was the movie. Scott just shook his head at Monty in disappointment.

"Yeah, it's on your ticket as a matter of fact." Zach replied, looking at Monty with shock, but mostly anger for making fun of him helping out Alex so much, calling him his 'boyfriend' homophobically, meanwhile he goes to watch gay movies apparently.

"Well, shit. I didn't know. Guess I will come back when there's a movie without any fa-"

"Monty." Scott interrupted him, giving him a stern look. They started whispering heatedly, almost like an argument, before Scott just gave up and started heading towards them. "You can come or you can go Monty, I don't care at this point." He said coldly, but by the tone of his voice clearly he would care. Monty let out a frustrated breath and followed them in, giving Zach and Alex a very cold glare.

"You better keep your fucking mouth shut, Zachy!" Monty ordered, pointing a finger at him. Zach raised his hands up in surrender as Monty walked in the auditorium after Scott.

"Well that was... interesting?" Zach said, visibly confused.

"Anyway, Mike and Ikes, Hot Tamales and a Diet Coke?" Alex asked, already reaching for the snacks. Zach eyed him strangely because of the sudden change of topic, but nodded. But then, Alex also filled up a bucket of popcorn and gave it to Zach along with the rest of the snacks.

"What's this for?" Zach asked while taking it.

"For Monty and Scott. On the house." Zach eyed him strangely, but ultimately nodded and went to catch the movie before it started.

While Alex was cleaning during the length of the movie, Hannah came back from the booth where she gave out the movie tickets, looking incredibly excited.

"Blondie! Weirdest thing happened. Monty actually bought a ticket for Love, Simon. I mean he didn't mention the movie, just asked for a ticket but still. You think he didn't know?" Hannah seemed very taken aback by the whole thing.

"Yeah, I don't know. I don't think he knew. Will be a fun surprise." Alex lied.

Two hours later the movie was finally over and he saw all three of them walking out together. Zach said goodbye to Scott and tried to do the same with Monty but he just ignored him and went out with Scott, making eye contact with Alex for a second. Zach came over to Alex, looking pretty excited.

"Holy shit! That movie was awesome! Well, except for Simon's friends but I can't even talk about that right now because holy shit-"

"Yup." Alex replied, cutting him off before he could even explain, which he immediately realized was a mistake because Zach's excitement faded.

"Wait... Did you know?!" Zach asked him, not really aggressively but a little too curious.

"About Monty? Yeah, you could say that." Alex replied hesitantly, a little uncomfortable.

"What? How? When?" Zach looked in total disbelief.

"It's kind of a long story, I guess..." Alex brushed it off. Zach got the hint and just dropped it. They talked about the movie for a little while, mostly Zach complaining about Simon's friends and how that one girl looked exactly like Hannah and that one boy just like Alex, back when he was blond, before eventually he said his goodbyes and left.

* * *

**The fifth time,** on Friday the very next day, Alex was on ticket duty. So he was quite disappointed because once again, he wouldn't be able to give Zach his stupid little snacks. And yes, he was pretty confident that Zach would come to the movies again. Of course, Zach did. Alex realized that Zach never really saw him working in the ticket booth before when he saw Zach's pleasantly surprised expression. **  
**

"Another movie?! I swear you're addicted to this theater." Alex teased.

"Well, not the theater per se... But yea, this 2001 thing is supposed to be a masterpiece, so..." Alex winces because he really doesn't think it's Zach's kind of movie. He didn't even like it so much himself.

"Oh god, it's extremely boring." He saw Zach's face drop as he said that. It was kind of hilarious. "But look on the bright side, at least it's incredibly long." He teased and grinned at Zach's hilariously panicked facial expression. "You should still see it, though. That way, at least when pretentious people talk about it you can yawn really loudly." Alex probably wasn't helping but he couldn't help but enjoy Zach's nervous smile.

"Okay, cool. Yeah." Zach replied nervously. "So..." He didn't really say anything else, he just kept looking at Alex for a good five seconds, which was really awkward, before he cleared his throat and left to enter the theater. Alex was left dumbfounded but he didn't really have much time to think about it as more people came to buy tickets. When he came inside to the counter, he was greeted by the mischievous grin on Hannah's face. _Oh god..._

"Hey there male." She greeted, trying to act innocent.

"What did you do?" Alex asked nervously, already knowing that it probably has something to do with Zach.

"Oh nothing... Zach came by here, asking for his regular Mike and Ikes, Hot Tamales and Diet Coke, when I suddenly got a brilliant idea." Alex gulped as Hannah continued. "You see, 2001 is a pretty long movie, so I suggested a bucket of popcorn, which I conveniently only buttered the top of, which means that sooner or later Zach will be coming out for some more." Hannah explained, smirking like an evil villain who just got what she wanted.

"You did what?! Hannah!" Alex complained.

"Don't complain, blondie. If I see that idiot in my theater one more day in a row, trying to flirt with you, I might just kill myself. Seize the day, Alex." She said, before taking off to do who knows what. Alex took a deep breath. It was okay, there was no guarantee that Zach would come out for butter during the movie. Who even does that anyway? Unfortunately for Alex, or maybe fortunately, a painfully long hour later and Zach came out with his bucket of popcorn, looking empty by the way Zach was holding it. He smiled when he saw Alex over the counter.

"Soo, yeah... This is pretty painful." He said, handing over the empty bucket of popcorn to Alex so he can refill it, laughing even though he looked like he was in pain.

"Right? You're in space. Why aren't you having fun in space?" He joked, picking it up and starting to refill it. Alex was always intrigued by space travel, so the movie wasn't really too bad for him, but he still didn't like it. His father always told him that the new generations don't understand quality.

"Why does nobody talk? Why is the movie so long and nobody talks about anything?" Zach continues, basically turning it into a rant.

"I mean, at least talk about the fact that, holy shit, you're in outer space." Alex adds, making a completely ridiculous gesture with his hands. Zach grinned, but suddenly his face turns blank again, just like that time a few days ago.

"Would you" He begins and Alex feels like his heart could pump out of his chest. "Would you ever wanna watch a different movie. Harry potter maybe...?" Alex was petrified. He wanted to believe that this was all a huge prank of some sort, because Alex wasn't used to being asked out like that, by a boy no less. He didn't feel like he was overreacting, mainly because of Zach's behavior. Zach was clearly nervous, though he was playing it off, not very smoothly, but all the same.

"Like... With you?" Alex asks carefully, after realizing he's been silent for a few seconds, abandoning all logic and just trying to make sure that he understood what Zach was asking him.

"Yes! I mean yeah. I meant with me, as part of the... the plan." He explained, physically wincing at himself. "Except not at my house. My mom doesn't let me have anyone over right now because Monty broke a vase she liked a few days ago." Alex smiled shyly, trying to process what just happened and whether or not he was interpreting it correctly.

"So, you're inviting me to watch a movie at my house?" Zach just smiled awkwardly. He looked like a dork and Alex finds himself unable to say no.

"Pick you up tomorrow after your shift?" Backing away from the counter, ready to leave.

"Such a gentleman. Definitely." The grin on Zach's face was the modest adorable thing ever.

"Cool! See you tomorrow then." Zach said before leaving the theater. Alex smiled to himself, blushing and trying not to think that Zach might have just asked him out. That's when he noticed the bucket of popcorn in his hands. Zach had apparently forgotten about the popcorn and left in the middle of the movie.

"Zach!" he yelled out after him, but he had already exited the theater.

* * *

**And the sixth time** , they were at his house late at night, after his shift at The Crestmont. They were watching the first Harry Potter movie and Alex was very excited through out it. He was constantly looking at Zach out of the corner of his eye to catch his reactions. It wasn't the best Harry Potter movie, but it was certainly the most nostalgic one. They were sitting on his bed, side by side, their shoulders touching. Alex had brought Mike & Ikes, Hot Tamales and a Diet Coke for Zach, which earned him a "You're the only snack he'll need, blondie." from Hannah while they were working, who seemed almost positive this was a date. Zach on the other hand, was speechless when he saw that Alex brought his snacks.

As Alex came to find out, Zach asks a lot of questions, most of which you can't answer without spoiling something. So the brunet could only laugh at each of Zach's questions, saying he can't tell him anything, prompting the other boy to pout like a little baby. He only explained little things like the differences between each of the houses and the traits they all have. It was going fine until half way into the movie, when Zach accidentally spilled the diet coke on himself.

"Shit! I am so sorry!" He exclaimed, getting off of the bed in a swift motion and putting the can of diet coke on the bedside table.

"You really are a klutz, you know that?" Alex said, laughing. "Don't worry your shirt took all the damage." He pointed out, pausing the movie and getting off of the bed too, initially moving to get a towel or something, but then he got a good look at the state the shirt was in and found it redundant.

"Man, it's so sticky now. It's disgusting." Zach said while picking at the white shirt with his thumb and index finger.

"Hold on, I will give you one of mine." Alex offered and went for his closet, trying to find a good shirt. He knew that they probably wouldn't fit Zach but that very thought excited him. He handed him another white shirt but with Red Hot Chili Peppers on it. Zach took it with a smile, thanking him before putting it on the bed and taking-off his drenched shirt. Alex's breath hitched when he saw Zach's naked torso. He was used to seeing Zach shirtless in the pool during their PE, but he never felt like this before. Maybe it was because he was in his room this time, in private, or maybe the events of these past few days really started giving him false hope. Either way Alex hated it.

He hated how he felt watching Zach's muscles flex while taking it off, he hated the way he felt when his abs were revealed, he hated how Zach glanced at him when his upper body was completely exposed and the way the corners of his lips curled into a smile and most of all he hated how tight Alex's shirt was on him when he put it on, perfectly defining every single muscle on his chest and back and barely managing to cover his belly. Or at least, he tried to hate it because he couldn't really have it. He gulped, turning his attention away desperately when he noticed Zach meeting his gaze.

"So, should we resume?" Zach looked at him blankly for a second before nodding with a shy smile. By the time the movie finally ended, Zach looked almost sad.

"Man I can't believe it ended so quickly and I can't believe I've never watched this before. It's so good, I want more." He complained childishly. Alex grinned, knowing there's so much more content for him.

"Lucky you, there's only 7 more movies." Alex said nonchalantly, but Zach already knew that. The taller boy looked a little lost in his thoughts.

"I wish I was in Hogwarts. They get to learn all those fun stuff... and walk around that castle... Meanwhile we study in that ugly ass building with those boring ass subjects." Zach seemed quite upset, which was surprising because Alex was the one with the lower grades, especially with his TBI. Zach was a star at pretty much everything he did, but still, he saw his point very clearly.

"Yeah... Sucks being a muggle. I remember crying when I was 11 and I didn't get my Hogwarts letter. My dad must have been so annoyed." Alex admitted jokingly. Zach let out a small laugh, before his gaze turned distant again, calculating.

"Which house do you think I'd be in?" He asked curiously. Alex smiled, he always liked those types of questions. He looked at Zach intensely, calculating everything he knew about him and Zach was holding his gaze. It was strangely intimate, and Alex started feeling a shift in the mood, but he chose to ignore it in favor of the interesting question.

"Hmm... Gryffindor?" He suggesting, always seeing Zach as a protagonist of a story. But Zach smiled faintly before looking down and shaking his head.

"No... No, I'm too much of a coward." Alex's heart broke at that. Zach was anything but.

"You're not." He assured him. It was the truth. He might not have been so frontal about it, but Zach was the person who let Alex into the little friend group they had with Bryce and Monty and the others.

"I don't stand up to people, and often times I'm too afraid to tell people how I really feel." He confessed, looking at Alex very strangely as he said so. Before Alex could open his mouth he continued. "Things get to me you know? They break me. I'm not like you. You're brave, stand up for yourself and your friends and no matter what happens you're ready to face it head on. You're more of a Gryffindor than me." He said, a fond expression on his face. Alex would have been impressed by his ability to already recognize the individual house traits from his explanation alone if he wasn't too busy feeling bad for Zach's self deprecating attitude.

"I think you're a Ravenclaw." He said suddenly. Not wanting to give Zach any pointless pep talk that won't really help him. Zach looked at him expectantly. "You've worked extremely hard for everything in your life. You can play the guitar, play all kinds of sports, you're good at pretty much every subject. And you may not know it but, things don't break you that easily. You know what to do to make yourself feel better and let go of the things you can't control." He explained, looking at him dead in the eyes. Things were definitely getting weird, Alex noticed, but he didn't really care.

"I can play the piano too." Zach added suddenly with a smile. That came as a surprise to Alex, but he took comfort in the fact that Zach didn't deny anything he said. "Well, I think you're a Hufflepuff. They're brave, just like Gryffindor, and you're the kindest person I've ever met, not to mention patient and dedicated. You would never betray someone's trust. And you never judge me, no matter what." Zach said that with such fondness in his eyes that Alex was surprised he had the self-control to resist kissing Zach right then and there. But they kept staring at each other and Alex doesn't know whether he imagined or not, but he could have sworn he saw Zach's face leaning in and just like that he lost his final ounce of self-control. He leaned in with one swift motion and connected their lips.

It was surreal, finally kissing Zach, after all of the time he spent thinking about doing it, though he couldn't shake off the feeling at the back of his head that maybe he misread the signals, maybe this was the wrong thing to do. But Zach reacted very quickly to the kiss and before Alex could pull back he felt Zach's hand land firmly on his right cheek and keep him locked into it. He felt the taller boy's lips brush against his own and the sharp intake of breath through his nostrils. Alex smiled into the kiss, because holy shit, Zach was kissing him back! It was a moment he never wanted to end, but unfortunately, it did. Zach pulled away first, blushing, a completely dazzled expression on his face and the hint of a smile.

"Wow... I..." He looked at Alex very carefully, searching for something, any sign of discomfort or regret, but there was none. Alex grinned sheepishly, his own cheeks with a pink flush and it was the most adorable thing Zach had ever seen.

"Was this okay?"

"More than okay! It's all I've ever wanted." He replied gently, looking completely starstruck. "I know coming to the theater every day was a lousy way of showing it. Everyday I came there, thinking I was ready to ask you out and then... nothing." He confessed, looking more than a little embarrassed. Alex chuckled, feeling incredibly stupid for not taking Hannah's advice all of a sudden. But then it got surprisingly awkward. They just sat there in silence for almost a minute, neither knowing what to do next.

"Wanna watch The Chamber of Secrets next?" Alex asked, finally turning to look at the boy sitting next to him. He caught his gaze, looking unsure of himself.

"It's pretty late-"

"You can sleep over." Alex said, a little too quickly before he finally realized what he just asked. "I mean... if you want to?" He added, suddenly not feeling very confident.

"Yea. I mean yes! I'd love that." They smiled and Alex picked up his laptop, looking for the second Harry Potter movie. Before he pressed play, he glanced at Zach mischievously before swiftly getting under the covers and making eye contact with Zach daringly. Zach stared at him mouth agape, before getting under the covers with Alex. Their heads were leaning on a pillow, covering the hard surface of the headboard. Alex smiled and cuddled up to Zach, letting his head rest on the other boy's chest and his hand on Zach's chest. Zach smiled and put his hand over Alex's. Just like that, Alex started the movie.

"I wish they would make another movie staring us. I want to see myself walking around Hogwarts on screen." Zach admitted a few minutes in. Alex snorted out a laugh, trying to imagine it.

"What do you think it would be called?" Zach was silent for a few moments, deep in thought.

"Alex Standall and the Movie Addict." Zach eventually replied. They looked at each other for a moment before erupting into a laughter. They could really get used to this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Why was Hannah in this? No idea, just wanted to write her.  
> So, which time was your favorite? :D Personally, I like the fourth time.  
> Any feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
